Ratchet Gets Pranked
by BeautifulGalaxia
Summary: Miko decides to prank Ratchet when he is busy and not expecting it. (One-shot)
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at the autobot base. Everyone was doing their own kind of thing, since there were no missions that day. From her place on the couch with Jack and Raf, Miko grinned. "We've got to prank Ratchet." She whispered, careful to not be heard by the medic who worked silently at the computer.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Miko?" Jack glanced from her to Ratchet.

"What kind of prank?" Rafael asked with a hint of interest.

Miko giggled a bit and opened a bag she brought with her and showed them an air horn. "A scare prank."

Jack and Raf looked at each other then back at Miko. "You would have to be a lot closer if you're going to prank him with that." Raf said. He turned and looked at his guardian who was across the room with Bulkhead and Arcee. "Hey, Bumblebee, come here!"

The black and yellow scout quickly makes his way over to them. **"What's going on, Raf?"** He chirped, looking at the three of them.

"We have an idea to prank Ratchet." Raf whispered to Bumblebee, and the others chuckled in excitement. "Can you carefully and quietly bring Miko close to him?"

Bumblebee looked down at the air horn Miko held, and a mischievous look came to faceplate. **"No problem!"** He held out his servos and Miko climbed on. Thankfully Ratchet was extremely busy working and he didn't care to listen in on their conversation, so he had no idea what was coming. Bumblebee easily snuck behind Ratchet, barely making a sound. The scout held Miko right behind Ratchet's head. Being that close, Ratchet would be quite surprised to hear such a loud sound.

Optimus had noticed them sneaking behind the medic, and had thought about telling them not to do it, but something made him not say anything to them. He was secretly quite eager to see Ratchet's reaction.

Miko held back her laughter and pointed the air horn at Ratchet. The medic didn't even know they were there, so he kept on working.

 _ **HOOOOOOOONK!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Who knew the medic could scream so loud. Ratchet jumped back and whipped around, wide-eyed, wondering what the sound was. When he laid his eyes on Bumblebee and Miko, he glared at them.

"HAHAHAHAAAAHHHAAA!" Miko laughed so much she had tears. Bumblebee was also laughing, which came out as adorable bleeps and chirps.

Ratchet frowned and he looked over at Optimus who surprisingly had a silly smile on his face. "Did _you_ know about this?!" Optimus slowly nodded, an amused look on his faceplate. His expression clearly said 'I regret nothing'.

Ratchet huffed and looked at Miko and the others. " _Very_ funny. Now please let me get back to my work and don't do that ever again." He turned back to the computers and muttered to himself about annoying human devices as the others continued to giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First thing I need to tell you is that** _ **I CHANGED MY USERNAME**_ **. It used to be floradaisylily but I changed it to BeautifulGalaxia. Secondly, sorry it's been** _ **forever**_ **since I've posted a new story/story chapter. I decided to update this story. Perhaps I will begin to write more chapters for it. I cannot guarantee I will update a** _ **lot**_ **, but I will try to update whenever I have the some inspiration. I also have an account on Quotev which I will be posting some stories and stuff on there as well (my user is BeautifulGalaxia). :) I hope you like this chapter! (Sorry it's kinda short!)**

This was it. It was the perfect day. The perfect day to get revenge on Miko for the prank she pulled on him.

As Ratchet worked at the computer, he spared a glance over at the three children chatting together on the couch. They didn't even notice he was looking at them. He smirked to himself, and then casually stepped away from the computer and sauntered passed them to 'get something'. Or so they thought. Thankfully they were too distracted to notice that he actually stopped walking and was standing right behind them, a mischievous smirk on his face. They were so carried away they didn't notice that the medic was standing right behind them, preparing to surprise them with something.

Ratchet silently held up a tiny toy spider on a string. Earlier he had managed to convince Bumblebee to help find one for him to use for the prank. He proceeded to carefully lower the spider in front of the three, mostly in front of Miko.

"And then I- AAAAAAAAH! SPIDER!" Miko leapt up from the couch, waving her arms around. The others jumped at the sight of the spider but didn't freak out as much as she did. Miko quickly turned around wide-eyed to see Ratchet standing there holding the string attached to the toy spider. The medic laughed a bit and grinned as she glared at him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. You know I hate spiders!" She folded her arms, and the two boys started to snicker.

"Yes. I know." Ratchet's grin grew, and he walked away chuckling. Witnessing Miko's reaction to seeing a spider land on her that day they had the situation with the scraplets, he knew it would be the perfect prank on her.

Miko rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch, glad that it wasn't actually a _real_ spider. 'Let the prank war begin.' She thought to herself as a smile crept across her face.

 **The idea for this chapter came from** _ **Stormy – JML Ranch's**_ **review. Thank you!**


End file.
